Midnight Love
by Skyler-97
Summary: When secrets are reveled will Sonny and Chad have a chance? Or will a knight in shinning armor, or in this case a hottie decked out in Holister, steal her away?
1. the phone call

SPOV

Moooooo Mooooooooooooooooo I woke up to the sound of my cell phone mooing. Sitting up I looked at the clock. 5 Am. Who would be calling me at 5 in the morning?

"Hello?"

"Sonny I need to talk to you right away" a emotionless Chad said over the phone.

"What about?" I asked concerned. Had something happened to him? Was he hurt?

Chad didn't reply for a couple seconds, and then he started bawling.

This is not normal behavior for Chad. In the entire year I had known him I have never heard him cry.

"I will be there as soon as possible I promise!" I said before hurriedly throwing on clothes and running out the door. The ride there was nerve-wracking. I was freaking out! I didn't know what was going on with Chad, but It scared me how lifeless his voice sounded over the phone. I arrived at Condor Studios 20 minutes later and didn't even stop running to say hi to the doorman like I usually would. I had no time. If something was wrong with Chad I needed to help him ASAP. I ran straight into the Mackenzie falls studio and into Chad's dressing room. I looked around. There seemed to be no one in there but then I heard muffled crying coming from the closet. I walked over and opened the door. I saw the most bone chilling sight you can imagine. There was Chad laying in the mist of all of his clothes (which were all on the floor in a heap) in the fetal position, crying, covered in blood, and his hair a mess. "Ch-ch-chad?" I stammered. I kneeled down next to him and pushed his hair out of him face so I could see it. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Should I call the doctor?" I looked into his eyes and instantly melted. I couldn't stand to see the man I love like this. He just seems so fragile so…. Wait a sec did I just say the man I love? No way! I couldn't have! I don't love him ! I hate him! Oh who are you kidding Sonny you have loved him since the day you met him. I thought to myself.

"Sonny? Sonny?" I heard Chad whisper as he slowly reached up to wave his hand in front of my face. "Sonny? You ok?"

"Am I ok? You're the one that in pain!" I yelled more to myself then him. "How could I space out like that?"

"I am not in pain now that you're here" I heard Chad whisper so quiet that I wasn't sure if that is what he said.

"Chad what happened here? we need to get you to a doctor"

"No no I am fine real-ly" he choked out before coughing up more blood.

"Right Chad coughing up blood is completely normal." I said jokingly "now come on my car is right in front of the building."

"Where are we going?"

"I am taking you to the hospital"


	2. Tuberculosis

SPOV

I awoke to the same sound as I did yesterday. My phone mooing. "Hello?"

"Sonny Munroe?" a voice I didn't recognize said into the phone.

"Yes?" I said sleepily. I didn't get much sleep last night because I stayed with Chad at the hospital all day and didn't leave till late.

"The records say that you checked a Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper in to the ER last night. Am I correct?"

"Yea that is right. Did something happen last night? Is he ok? What's wrong with him?"

"We did some tests and found out that he has Tuberculosis."

"He has what?"

"Tuberculosis is a common and often deadly infectious disease caused by various strains of mycobacteria. Tuberculosis usually attacks the lungs but can also affect other parts of the body. It is spread through the air, when people who have the disease, cough, sneeze, or spit. If it left untreated, it kills more than 50% of its victims."

"OMG! Is he going to be ok? What ever needs to be done to help him, please do it!"

"Don't worry Ms. Munroe. We have taken care of it. He has every medicene we know of that cures this disease inside of him.

" Can I come see him?"

"Of course you can we always try to keep couples together as much as possible."

" Um you must be mistaken we are not a couple. We are just co-workers."

" That is not what chad said last night in his sleep." The woman said before rudly hanging up.

_Wait what? What did she mean that is not what he said? What did he say about me? About…..us?_ I thought to myself as I got ready to visit Chad before heading to the studio. I already cleaned up Chad's closet last night,so if someone went looking for him today they wouldn't finding his pile of bloody clothes laying on the floor. I drove to the hospital in complete silence. On a normal day,I would have put the hood down on my convertible and blared my Demi Lovato CD. But this is no regular day.


	3. date night

**Author note: sry for taking so long to update this is my first story and it is really stressful. I hope you like it!**

**~CDC fever**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any of it characters. **_

CPOV

_Tuberculosis. I had Tuberculosis. I already knew that but, when I heard it from the Doctors this morning it made it seem so much more real. I don't know why I called Sonny yesterday. I had been coughing up blood for almost a week now and I never told anyone but it was so much worse yesterday morning. I just had to call someone and Sonny was #1 on my speed dial. After she took to me to the hospital she stayed with me the entire day and most of the night. I didn't even notice all the nurses sticking needles into me and putting stuff into my blood. All I noticed was Sonny sitting in the chair next to my bed, watching me, concerned. Then around 11, one of my nurses Hannah put me under. The last thing I saw was my sonshine's smile. With her there everything seemed ok. It seemed like nothing was going to go wrong. _

"Chad?" Chad?" I faintly heard someone say. I shook out of my trance and looked up to see the most beautiful sight ever.

"Hey sonshine" I said

"Sonshine?" she asked as I realized my mistake.

"Uhh…. I meant um….. Ummm" I stammered

"It is ok Chad you are just a little dazed from everything that has happened lately I am sure it was just an accident"

_Yea, just an accident, right. _I thought.

"Well I have to get to work. I just came by to see how you were doing." She said.

"Other than the fact that I might die soon I am peachy."

"Well bye Chad" she said though the look on her face showed that she really didn't want to leave." If you need anything, call me, anytime."

"I will" I said watching her leave while wishing she wouldn't

I sat there all day watching TV. There wasn't anything else to do. For the millionth time today I checked my watch. 5:00. _finally!_ I thought_ So random comes on any minute now! Then sonny will be done at 5:30! Hopefully she will come see how I am doing._ I watched so random in peace in quiet. Since I was famous I was given my own room and I had asked the nurses to leave me alone for awhile. _It seemed like even though I was in danger of dieing. No one freaked out to much. Sonny kinda got scared when she first saw me but then took control and got me to the hospital with out going insane. But I did notice that she seemed kinda spaced out during the show today. She was as perfect as ever but she didn't seem to be as into as she usually did. She wasn't in the last few sketches but I didn't notice anything weird about that she couldn't be in all of them. Then the time came when they came out to say good-bye but she wasn't there. They said she had to leave for an emergency but I knew that wasn't true. _

"I didn't know you were a fan Chad" I heard the most amazing voice say from behind me.

_I guess I was so caught up in watching So Random that I didn't notice her walk in._

"Hey Sonny" I said instantly perking up.

"Hey Chad I had to leave the early to come check up on you cause I have a date later on tonight."

"A da-da-da-date?" I asked

"Yea a date do you have a problem with that Chad?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"No of course not I was just wondering. Who are you going out with?"

"Skyler."

_Skyler? As in my co-worker Skyler? No she must mean another Skyler. Maybe so random is having a guest star soon and that is him or something. It count be Mack falls' Skyler. She must have noticed my confusion because she cleared it all up for me._

"_You know, your co-worker." She prompted. But by that time I was out cold._


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/n: I am really sry for not updating in forever! I have some major writers block so if you guys have any ideas for the story please message me!**


	5. a girls bff, a bff's worst nightmere

**A/n: thanks to everyone who gave me ideas and if any of you have anymore feel free to message me anytime. Special shout out to **_**channystemiluver4ever **_**this chapter wouldn't be up without them.**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately my parents decided to get me a brand new phone for Christmas though they know I wanted sonny with a chance. So no I don't own SWAC (yet…..)**

CPOV

I woke up with a major headache. I tried to sit up but as soon as I tried pain shot through my right arm. I looked down to see a needle inside my arm and a tube connected to it. I was laying on a hospital bed and there was something on my leg. A hand. _Wait I know that hand! The perfect shape, the bright yellow nail polish with little flowers on each finger nail._ I turned slightly to the side to see Sonny sitting in the chair next to my bed sleeping. She _looked so peaceful, as if nothing could hurt her_. It took my breath away. All the sudden the past few days came back to me. Me feeling sick, then start coughing and noticing blood, calling sonny, the ride to the hospital, Sonny leaving early for her date last night, me blacking out. _That explains the headache_. Sonny stirred and slowly woke up. "Morning sleepy head" I joked as she sat up and looked around.

"Chad?" She asked.

"Yes Sonny?"

"What am I doing here?"

"You must have come to see me after your date with sk-sk-skyler. I choked out.

"Oh yea I had Skyler drop me off after we finished our date I wanted to see how you were doing. I must have fallen asleep."

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Your date with Skyler"

"Oh it was fun." She said without much enthusiasm.

"Fun? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I guess…." She was interrupted by a doctor walking through the door.

"Oh Mr. Cooper you're up good we have some tests to do. Mrs. Cooper we will need you to come back later please."

"Mrs. Cooper?" Sonny and I asked at the same time.

"Oh I am sorry I just assumed you to were married because of the ring on the Mrs.'s finger."

I looked down and saw something I did see before. On Sonny left hand was a diamond ring.


	6. Devon

**Disclaimer: "I OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!"**

"**Really Charity Really?"\**

"**No… I don't own SWAC **

**SPOV**

I slowly walked into my apartment looking around to make sure no one was following me. I pulled out my phone and hit #1. "Hello?" a sleepy voice answered sounding annoyed.

"It's Sonny I'm home and I told Chad that I went on a date with Skyler last night but there is a slight problem."

"And what is that?" Devon slightly yelled into my ear sounding pissed.  
"They noticed the ring"

"Who are 'they'? And its ok honey I mean we can't hide the fact that we're getting married forever."

"I know but I didn't want Chad to find out like this. I wanted to be able to break it to him slowly not have him find out by the doctors mix-up in calling me Mrs. Cooper."

"He was going to find out soon enough"

"Yea…" I said my voice trailing off."

"Well I got to go I have to finish setting up"

"Ok well bye honey"

"Bye sonshine"

_Sonshine? Isn't that what Chad accidentally called me earlier? And what was with Devon he is acting strange._ I thought to myself as I grabbed something to eat.

Ok don't kill me I know I haven't updated in like a month and this chapter is super short! I have been going through a lot with school, guy problems, and some betrayal from my so called best friends. I promise the next one will be longer and if any of u have any ideas feel free to PM me or leave it in the review :D :D :D

~Chad Dylan Cooper Fever~


	7. Chapter 12

AN- Hello, veeheart914 here! This is the long awaited 6th chapter! Yayyyy! I

thought it was about time for another Chad POV…so here goes. Sorry if it

isn't too good. I'm not a guy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Get it in your head!

Chad's

POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lay in my hospital bed reliving what had happened only an hour before.

Mrs. Cooper.

What a joke.

If I could, right now, I'd be beating the ** out of someone.

It's bad enough that they were dating, but getting married?

I didn't deserve to find out that way.

I didn't even have a chance with Sonny.

She picks me back up when I fall, she tells me I can always try again and

ironically, this is the one thing I can't really do anything about.

The one thing I need to change before I lose my sanity.

And I can't do it.

I only wish she was about to be Mrs. Cooper.

How pathetic.

The reason I even went through all this hospital ** is because I thought that

if I got better, I just might have a chance with Sonny.

I yanked the IV tubes out of me, grabbed my clothes which were still on a

chair in my room and hopped out the window.

Good thing I was on the first floor.

I'm depressed, but I don't have a death wish….yet.

I ran to the nearest public bathroom and changed.

All sorts of questions popped into my mind.

If I die, will it hurt Sonny?

Will I die?

Do I want to die?

Where am I going?

All these stupid questions that I have no answers for, except for maybe one.

Do I want to die?

Right now, that pretty sums it all up.

I got lost in my thoughts as I walked on the side of the highway, not really

caring if I got hit.

I had nothing to live for.

My Sonshine had been taken away.

AN- Sorry if it stunk. I'm not very used to this story yet, I promise it WILL

get better! REVIEW PEOPLE! If you don't, then I will NOT update! Well, I

probably will, but not the point.


	8. PLEASE READ!

Ok so I know this story is abandon and all but there was an update on one of my favorite stories, (Price of Chad-check it out) earlier in the story on her author note she published a song she wrote herself and one Anonymous reviewer **lovechanny906541 **was a complete jerk saying how it was crap and she had her brothers read it and they puked for an hour. She then said she is going to copy it and sing it saying it was hers (if it was so horrible why is she copying it?) the song was AMAZING! And that chick needs to shut up and get a life. If you know lovechanny906541 please tell her to GO AWAY. Nobody likes a hater.


	9. Stalker Much?

**A/N: Ok so I know I said I ****ABANDONED ****this but due to some amazing advice from ****love channy 5678 (formally known as princessoftheocean) I have decided to continue it. **

SPOV

After I hung up with Devon I fished around in my purse and retrieved my apartment keys. Still thinking about what happened at the hospital and Devon strange behavior lately, I was unaware of the tall, tan, blue eyed, blond haired, beauty, walking on the highway crying, outside of my window. I was exhausted from that day's events so I dragged myself to my bedroom, through on a pair of PJ's, (**A/N: link on my profile**) and retired to my warm, cozy bed, drifting of in to the dream world as a soft sweet voice sang a lullaby…..

CPOV

I continued walking down the highway, unaware of my destination. I just kept walking. My mind swirling with pictures of Sonny. When we met, even in that fat waitress suit, her deep chocolate brown eyes, intoxicated me. Her smile brightened up an entire room. The way her eyes sparkled when she laughed…. A voice brought me out of my trance.

"Who are 'they'? And its ok honey I mean we can't hide the fact that we're getting married forever."

"I know but I didn't want Chad to find out like this. I wanted to be able to break it to him slowly not have him find out by the doctors mix-up in calling me Mrs. Cooper."

"He was going to find out soon enough"

"Yea…" she said her voice trailing off."

"Well I got to go I have to finish setting up"

"Ok well bye honey"

"Bye Sonshine"

I knew that voice. It was hers, Sonny's….. That other voice was one I knew…..but I couldn't put my finger on it…..

Sonny then pulled her keys out and entered her apartment. She must have been worn out because she didn't even notice she didn't close the door. She walked into a room and I heard the sound of opening and closing a dresser drawer. I figured she was changing and since I didn't hear her close that door either I just slipped into the house, quietly closing the front door, making sure not to look in direction of her bedroom. I heard the rustle of sheets and moments later heard a soft snore. Even when she was sleeping Sonny was still adorable. I quietly entered her room, she was almost asleep. I started to whisper-sing (**A/N: lol that sounds funny****) **a song I had wrote just weeks before I entered the hospital. I stayed there for a couple more hours before slipping out the door and returning to the hospital. After a while the chaos ceased and I was injected with the needles once more. I soon feel asleep, my mind never fully registering the first part of the conversation I had heard in the hall earlier…or who the person on the other end was…..until hours later when I was surprised with a visit from a best friend…..or so I thought.

**Ok Ok I know it probley sucked but I haven't written in like 3 months. I will try to update at least once a week. Hope you liked! :D :D**


	10. The Whole Story

**A/N: As promised I'm updating! I know that lately there hasn't been any Channy but that will change. This chapter is to explain why Sonny is getting married and what the Devon/Skyler thing is all about. The next chapter will be up soon, and that will be when the Channy starts. Sorry to anyone who is waiting for the major Channy.**

SPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling energetic and happy. I had finally gotten the good sleep I had been waiting for, for the past 3 months. Ever since that visit from my Aunt Nicole I had been tossing and turning trying to fall asleep all night long. I let my mind return to that horrid night.

_Flashback-_

_I had just returned home from going out to pizza with my cast after our show. I closed my apartment door, and set my purse and car keys on the couch. I felt two arms wrap around me and I started to scream_

"_Sonny calm down, it's just me" my aunt exclaimed, her ears ringing due to my high pitched scream._

"_Aunt Nicole?" I asked. I hadn't seen her in almost 4 years._

"_Of course baby girl!"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_There was some business to attend to and your mom is a little busy at the moment. So she asked me to take care of it." My mom had returned to Wisconsin only weeks before. She was getting homesick and decided I was old enough to live on my own now._

"_Business?" I replied. My aunt was a rancher. What kind of business would she have in L.A.?_

"_Yes, Sonny there is no easy way to explain this, so let me start from the beginning. You remember your mom telling you about your great-great-great grandfather? Edward?"_

"_The one who built our house?"_

"_That's the one. When he was diagnosed with lung cancer, he asked for him best friend Robert Velga to see him. He knew he didn't have long to live, and he wanted to insure the welfare of his descendents. He and Robert devised a plan. The first time the Velga family had a boy and the Monroe family had a girl. The two would be arranged in marriage. Through the years both families have had either both girls or both boys. Until now."_

_She then paused to let me soak in what I had just heard, before continuing._

"_Devon Velga, or as you know him Skyler King, will be your husband the day you turn 18." That was only 4 months and 12 days away. I thought to myself. I pinched my arm to see if I was dreaming. I had to be! There was no way I was going to marry someone I barley even knew on my birthday! Wait a second… Skyler King…. I knew that name… OMC (_**A/N: **** ) **_that was Chad's co-star! Not only am I going to have to marry a complete stranger on my birthday but it was someone from Mack Falls! There is no way this is happing to me! My aunt then got up and started to walk towards the kitchen_

"_Rocky Road or Mint Chocolate?" She called behind her, but I wasn't listing I was already out. _

**A/N: Ok so I hope that clears a little up. The conversation in the hall on the phone will be explained later on in the story but the next chapter will be 100% Channy!**

**(If you haven't noticed yet, I like making people pass out **** )**


End file.
